


Luckily You Saw in Me Something I Couldn't See

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Retail, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Ghost Jemma Simmons, Light Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Fitzsimmons short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/gifts).



> Title from "Honeybee" by The Head and the Heart

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Retail Employee AU || for kelspots
  3. Envy || for goyaveh
  4. Please, Please Me || for Anonymous
  5. Close || for stcrwhiz
  6. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for Anonymous




	2. Retail Employee AU || for kelspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: AU - Retail, Fluff

“So…uh…what are your plans for this evening?” asked Fitz, his shoulders drooping when he saw the shirt display he’d already tidied four times that day being ransacked by a group of girls. 

Jemma shrugged, “I don’t know…probably watch a movie…stay in…you know…celebrate my one night off by being a complete and total loser.” 

“Oh…right…” he laughed nervously and began reorganizing the shirts by size on the rack nearest him. 

Jemma went over to begin refolding the blue jeans display. “What’s your schedule like, Fitz?” 

“Oh…you know…pretty much the same as yours. I’m off tonight. Work all the rest of them.” 

“Well…you know. If you wanted, you could come by…watch a movie with me. Maybe it wouldn’t be so sad and loser-y if there were two of us.” 

She didn’t see his smile, but she heard it in his response. “I—I’d love to…come be loser-y with you, Simmons.” 


	3. Envy || for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Dead Sin Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: (none)

“So when did it come in?” Fitz asked, leaning his head over even more to peer at the screen of Jemma’s new tablet. 

She shouldered him out of the way. “Move over…just because yours is on backorder doesn’t mean you get to ignore personal space rules…” 

“This morning?” he asked, laying his head on her shoulder while she checked her email. He averted his eyes so he didn’t see any of her private business. 

She chuckled. “You’re drooling on my shoulder.” 


	4. Please Please Me || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatles Song Prompts 2016
> 
> This is set post season 2, episode 5
> 
> Other tags: Light Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending

Jemma wasn’t exactly the most confident woman some days. Most days. True, she was the youngest SHIELD graduate the academy had ever seen. And she was holding her own with real agents. A real team. She was a valued member of that team.

But even so…it was easy to lose confidence when surrounded by beautiful women. Like Agent May. Skye. Bobbi. 

And here she was with her too thick eyebrows and not trim enough figure, fielding amorous gazes from her oldest friend. Amorous, furtive gazes. 

Fitz. 

She honestly didn’t know what he saw in her. He was an acclaimed engineer. And definitely easy on the eyes. He could have his pick, really.

So, when he’d all but confessed his love for her, when they’d been minutes from death, offering to save her to prove his feelings…well…she’d been overwhelmed. And maybe she hadn’t reacted in the best possible way, once they went topside. 

What with going under cover as Hydra. And all.

Fitz had since lost his nerve. And she’d never had it to begin with. 

It seemed they were at a stalemate. 

She went down to the basement, the sandwich in tow…hoping against hope that he’d like it. A prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich. With just a hint of pesto aioli. 

Much to her chagrin, he was already having his evening meal with Mack and Lance. Pizza. Beer.

His eyes cut over to her, down to his lap, to her, his lap. 

“I…uh…made you a sandwich…your favorite…prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella…hint of pesto aioli?” She tried to force a smile, thinking she must look a bit like a shark. She set it down on the counter. 

Lance reached out to grab it. “Pesto, you said?” 

Her face fell. She could feel it. She picked it back up long enough to smile at Hunter. “Well. As long as someone enjoys it…” She bit her bottom lip hard as she turned on her heel and walked away, wrapping her arms around her middle as she hurried back up the stairs. The blood rushing in her head was so loud, she almost didn’t hear him. 

“SIMMONS!” he caught up to her, breathing hard. “I…Thank you. For the…” 

“Sandwich…” she finished for him without thinking. “You’re welcome…I had…I…” 

She had no excuse for making it. She had no leftover prosciutto in her fridge. No reason to make pesto. Only for him.

“I…made it for you…” she said bluntly. “I’d rather Lance not eat it…if it’s all the same. I didn’t buy prosciutto for Lance Bleeding Hunter.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched. The first hint of a smile she’d seen on his face since his cerebral hypoxia. “You bought prosciutto for me?” 

She grinned, nodding. “I made pesto for you too…there’s plenty of that. I might give that away, actually. I don’t know how to only make a little.”

“I didn’t let Hunter eat it. I’ll save it for later…” he said. “If I recall, it’s better if it sits…” 

She grinned broadly, just so happy to be TALKING to him after so long. After so much weirdness. 

There was a heavy silence, where they traded nervous glances. Smiles. 

“Fitz…” she broke the silence first. “Are we…can we…” 

“Start over? Absolutely, Simmons.”

“No…I meant…can we try again?” 

His mouth fell open a little. “Try again?” 

She nodded in earnest. “Yes…Fitz…I was thinking…about…everything. About you. About…us…and…” 

“Simmons, you don’t have to do this just to…” 

“No. Fitz. No…” she stepped forward, gripping his lapels tightly, pulling him closer. “It’s not…no…” she leaned forward, pressing her lips tentatively to his. “I told you…I was thinking.” 

“You’re so very good at that…” Fitz stated. “You’re good at everything, Simmons…” 

“Call me Jemma.” 

“Jemma…” he whispered, almost reverently. 

“I’m so sorry…”

He shook his head, cutting her off with another kiss. Wet, shaky, nervous. But not unpleasant. Not at all unpleasant. 

Kissing didn’t fix the problem. They were Fitzsimmons, after all. Talking is what they needed. 

But first…more kissing.


	5. Close || for stcrwhiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Domestic Fluff, Breakfast in Bed

Jemma took a bite of the eggs, trying to mask the look of displeasure that clouded her face. 

“Was I even close?” Fitz asked, wrinkling his nose. 

She chewed and swallowed. “No. But that’s alright. I’m rather picky about my eggs.” 

“I’ll get it right eventually,” he promised, leaning over to kiss her lips. 

“You’ve plenty of time,” she promised. “Plenty of breakfasts ahead of us… now if you don’t mind… can you pass me the ketchup?”


	6. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Ghosts, Ghost Jemma Simmons

Fitz had heard of poltergeists moving things in houses before. He’d seen the movie. They’d stacked chairs on top of tables and sucked little girls into TVs. He’d also heard stories about how they stole things from the owners of the house, made them go crazy little by little.

But he’d never really heard stories about ghosts that helped out.

Maybe people just didn’t notice it when they did. Like perhaps they just didn’t realize they hadn’t done the dishes.

But he did notice.

Because he never did the dishes. Not until he sink was full up. And the dishes always seemed to get done.

He walked out into the kitchen late one night, looking for a tub of ice cream he knew he’d stuck in the freezer. 

“Behind the green beans,” a voice said behind him.

He turned, coming face to face with a brown-haired woman. She had a dish in hand, rinsing it under the faucet before placing it in the dishwasher.

“Thank you,’ he said.

She looked touched. “You’re welcome!”

“No, I’ve noticed you helping before, but I’ve never seen you, so I couldn’t thank you properly…” He didn’t know why he was getting all jittery around her. Other than she was so pretty. And she had the best smile.

“Well, thank you for that. Most people don’t notice…”

“Is there anything I could do to thank you?” he asked.

“Well, I know I came with the house, but I’m hoping you could think about keeping me?”

“Of course!” he said without thinking. “How do I go about doing that?”

“Just saying it works. WIth my name.”

“I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“It’s Jemma.”

“Well, of course I’ll keep you, Jemma. Even if you don’t do another thing to help out.”

She beamed at him then. And it felt like it lit up the whole kitchen. But that could have been the light in the fridge.


End file.
